Millicent Collins
| image = File:DS 457 006.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Millicent Collins Forbes | category = | gender = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine; formerly New York City, New York | known relatives = Daniel Collins (brother); Nathan Forbes (husband) | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = Sometime between 1820 and 1840 | first appearance = Dark Shadows: 373 | played by = Nancy Barrett }} Millicent Collins is a fictional character featured in the Dark Shadows television franchise. She originally appeared in the first Dark Shadows television series, which ran on ABC from 1966 to 1971. She was played by actress Nancy Barrett and was introduced in episode 373 in a storyline commonly referred to as the "1795 Flashback". Biography Highlights * Parents died in an accident in 1790 (373) * Inherited family’s holding in New York City real estate (373) * Comes to Collinwood with brother Daniel (10) for the wedding of Barnabas and Josette (373) * Meets Nathan Forbes and is instantly smitten by him. (377) * Begins seeing Forbes in secret. Millicent grows concerned that their courtship is inappropriate. (403) * Barnabas enlists Millicent’s aid to set up a secret meeting with Josette (404) * Suspects Victoria is a Witch. Argues with Naomi over the matter. (415) * Watches over ill Sarah Collins. Gives her slate to write her thoughts. She writes “Barnabas”, but is afraid of him. (415) * Millicent and Nathan Forbes view an eclipse. Nathan indicates that he is not interested in her money and would love her even if she were penniless. (419) * Goes to her lawyer and has all of her money put into Daniel’s name. (447) * Marries Nathan Forbes (448) * Nathan learns that Millicent signed away all her money and embarks upon a plan to drive her insane so that he can take legal possession of it. (448) * Nathan convinces Millicent there is a light coming out from under the abandoned tower room. She goes to investigate and finds the vampire Barnabas. Barnabas offers to spare her if she keeps quiet about him, but she refuses, so Barnabas bites her on the throat. (449) * Following Nathan Forbes’ death, Joshua Collins has Millicent's marriage annulled and his name is stricken from the Collins family history. (460) * Leaves Collinsport and dies sometime between 1820 and 1840. Notes & Trivia * The character of Millicent Collins was created by Dan Curtis, John Sedwick and Sam Hall. * Reference to Millicent was made as early as episode 366 when Nathan Forbes briefly mistook Victoria Winters for her. * Was a hypochondriac. Claimed to have been a sickly and "delicate" child, though this might have been an exaggeration on her part. * Was a virgin prior to her marriage to Nathan Forbes. Dark Shadows: 419 * It is unclear whether Millicent ever produced any offspring. She didn’t have any children from Nathan and it is unknown if she ever re-married. See also External Links * Millicent Collins at Wikipedia * Millicent Collins at the Dark Shadows Wiki References ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Characters Category:Characters who die of natural causes